Stiles' Bad Day
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: Stiles has been sad. More sad than usual. Normally Stiles can put up his façade and live life, but now, what's the point? Stiles is only happy when he's near the pack, and its not even real. Stiles has been putting up a façade and brushing things off since his mom died, so its just natural for him. Sometimes Stiles cries himself to sleep, Sometimes he doesn't sleep at all. -Sterek-


Stiles has been sad. More sad than usual. Normally Stiles can put up his façade and live life, but now, what's the point? Stiles is only happy when he's near the pack, and its not even real. Stiles has been putting up a façade and brushing things off since his mom died, so its just natural for him. Sometimes Stiles cries himself to sleep, Sometimes he doesn't sleep. Its one or the other, never by choice, or because he's tired. Its not that he doesn't get tired, but what's the point of waking up in the middle of the night, looking for the monsters under his bed, a year ago, he didn't believe them, but now he knows better. Stiles has been getting sadder, has anyone noticed?

Stiles walking into the Hale Manor, his normal, Façade fake, smile plastered on his face. He walks up behind the couches, and looks down at his pack members, they're all in a doggie pile, snuggling each other. Stiles grabbed a big tie-blanket and draped it over the bodies. Stiles sighed, knowing he could let his façade down a little, but not enough to cry. The Werewolf's could hear it. Stiles walked up the stairs to his room. Derek had fixed up the Hale house and everyone was welcome, everyone had a room, for after college or for now. Stiles got into his bed before pulling his knees to his chest, placing his head in between. Stiles tried, he really did. He was holding back the tears. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his pack. But, in spite of himself, he cried.

It wasn't until he felt the bed shift that he looked up in between his legs. Derek sat next to him, asking something. Stiles wasn't paying any attention all he could think about is the fact that Derek had been the one to notice. Derek the one to come and help him. Stiles could now hear Derek saying his name, a little bit louder now, Stiles turned his head. Derek could see the red spots under his eyes, and the lines down his face were the tears ran down his face. Derek wiped a tear from Stiles' face before looking him in the eyes again. Derek didn't ask questions. He didn't freak out. Derek pulled Stiles to his muscly chest. Derek didn't say anything, he just held Stiles while he slept.

Stiles woke up the next morning, cuddled into a Werewolf. Stiles tied to move but he was held by a very strong pair of arms that didn't seem like they wanted to let go. Stiles looked up, seeing Derek was looking down at Stiles. Stiles face grew flush, his whole face was red as a tomato. Stiles sat up after being released from the strong arms. "Thanks." Stiles said as he turned his face away from the Werewolf. Derek grabbed Stiles' chin, turning his head towards him. "It's the Alpha's job. Now, what's wrong Stiles?" A single tear fell from Stiles eyes, only to be caught by Derek's large thumb, now rubbing Stiles cheek.

"I-" Stiles started, "I'm scared." Stiles said looking into the eyes of his Werewolf alpha. Derek stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking things through. 'Stiles must be scared of all of the supernatural crap, I have failed to protect my pack member.' Derek thought before opening his mouth. "Do you want the bite?" Derek asked, finally. Stiles had a small smile placed on his lips, the first for moths, before answering a simple, "No." Derek looked down. "I'm sorry." Derek said as he looked at the bed sheets. Stiles head turned in confusion. "Derek, you don't scare me. And its not your fault I am scared." Stiles said as he, this time, took Derek's face in his hands. Derek was still not making eye contact with Stiles, almost if he was scared to. "I failed to protect you Stiles. It is my fault." Derek whispered. Stiles took this in before sighing, "Derek, without you, me and Scott would be dead by now. You've helped, if anything." Stiles said. Derek looking up into Stiles eyes. "Do you mean that Stiles?" Derek asked as he cocked his head so he could hear the teens heartbeat through the answer. "Yes." Stiles said. And Derek didn't hear one blip in the teens heartbeat. Derek gave Stiles a small smile. His eyes glancing at Stiles lips for a second and back to his face. Stiles laughed a little. "Not very fast." He said before Stiles pulled Derek's face to his, lips smashing together. And for a moment, everything was fine for Stiles.


End file.
